The Gray Cupcakes
by SatansMistress22
Summary: Oliver and Allen. Two killer brothers. This story follows these boysin their feud against each other, and their battle to live happy and somewht normal lives. (A reboot of the gray cupcake). Rated M for language and violence, and of course lemon. 2p!Englandr x OC 2p!America x OC
1. The Evil Man

***Hi there! I've decided to reboot this story. It's my best friend's favorite. (Of course it is these are half her characters.) And It's definitely one of my favorites too. I'm it making longer, more complicated, and hopefully a lot better than before! I hope you guys enjoy it! Also sorry its taking so long for other stories, I'm just really stressed right now because of grades and shtuff so... Yeah.. But anyways, enjoy!***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oliver's Love Story<strong>_

The Whispering Woods. These woods are home to very few. There is a large manor in the middle of these woods, home to the one large family. They are the Grays. The Grays are a mixed family. Only three of them are "original" Grays. Oliver, the mysterious one. Alina, the quiet and secretive one. And Vincent, the oldest and most serious. The others are misfits and runaways. However, they're all excepted by the originals. There are many, I can't name the all right now. Because this story focuses on one.

This is about Alina. And the man she met the one night she shouldn't have ever gone out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2:00 AM in Whispering Woods <strong>_

For some strange reason, Alina needed to take a walk. She grabbed her coat even though it wasn't that cold. She needed something to cover the scars. Her mind was racing with her boyfriend, Kyle, away from her. She was having trouble keeping up with her school work, and memories of her parents weren't helping. She wished her parents could be there to help her. Maybe her dad could joke about how her boyfriend wasn't worth the tears she was shedding, and her mom could sing her a lullaby. She didn't care if it was childish, she was worried by the fact that Kyle had basically just disappeared into thin air. She stomped down the steps in her combat boots and was almost down the stairs when she was confronted by her brother, Vincent.

"Where are you going at this hour?" He asked sternly. His arms were crossed against his broad chest to assert his authority and serious, but Alina never gave into her brother's 'protective crap'.

"Out." She said reaching for the door. She was stopped by his hand grabbing her arm. She held back the scream she wanted to let out when he squeezed her fresh scar. _Please don't let any blood spill out... _She thought. She couldn't even imagine what her brother's would think of her if they knew she cut.

"Why so late?" He said staring straight in her eyes. He didn't know Kyle wasn't around at the moment, so his suspicions led him to think she was sneaking out for him.

"Maybe she's sneaking out to see her boyfriend," her brother Matthew, a taken in Gray. He was only on the couch because he couldn't sleep. So his solution was some old video games and light humor. Other than her two brothers right here, her siblings were asleep and quiet.

"Shut up Matt, I'm just taking a walk." She finally forced her way out of the door and down a path to as far she could get away from the nearly silent house. She knew silence could truly make someone insane. Sometimes, its good to get away. She walked as far from her front porch as possible before she couldn't bear the throbbing pain she felt on her wrist. The only pain worse than actually cutting yourself, is touching those scars. Unfortunately, she soon lost the way back and sat in the middle of the woods... Very, very confused. She pulled off one of her socks and wrapped the scars up.

And now, like a hungry shark, an evil man sniffed out the blood of the young girl. His name was Oliver Kirkland. The only other person to live in these woods. A very humble looking man from Britain. But he wasn't as innocent as his pouty blue-pink eyes, blond shaggy hair, and thin demeanor gave off. He was a murderer, and a successful and skilled one at that. Only 20 years of age, yet still successful. He had killed many young girls. Similar to the one who was walking alone at 2:00 AM. Little did he know something was different about her.

He decided to approach her, she seemed like a target of value. "Hello girl!" He said popping up behind her. He was curious about her bleeding wrist, but he couldn't ask any questions. Having a conversation with her would be like naming the pig you're planning to eat for dinner.

She jumped at first but then responded. "Hi." She had to admit, he was handsome. Not buff, maybe even a little scrawny. But his feautures worked well on his slm figure. She slowly felt a bit of social tension fall from her thin shoulders.

He grinned and took out a basket with a fresh batch of his signature, deadly cupcakes. "Would you like to try a cupcake?" He asked calmly. This was his signature recipe, eggs, milk, flour. Some cocoa and of course, cursed rat poison. Very simple, and delicious, or at least he had been told by his victims.

Though she was hungry, the girl refused. "No thanks." She was smarter than to just take food from anyone. That's probably why she was never the kind to trick or treat. She began walking away but he stopped her again.

"Please, this is a fresh batch that I made myself and I need a taste tester!" He took in a whiff of the warm steam still hovering on the cupcake.

"Well why don't you try it yourself?" Alina said in her stubborn tone. She pushed the cupcake out of her way, then bent down to slide on her shoe. But when she came back up, there was the chocolate pastry again.

"I already did. I think they're delicious! But I need a second opinion." He said, pressing the cupcake against her lips. The whipped topping slightly coated her lips. Luckily, that wasn't where the poison was. She took the cupcake from his hands and sniffed it. It made her mouth water. But she was a clever girl.

"Ok, I will try one of these, if you take a bite first." She said mimicking his gesture and pressing the cupcake to his lips.

"B-but I told you, I already tried one!" A nervous sweat dripped down his neck. His lips were coated too now with the fluffy, vanilla frosting.

"Well if thats so, then you wouldn't mind taking a small bite!" She said placing the cupcake in his hand. He gulped and took the cupcake to his mouth. He opened his mouth and then quickly shut it. He threw the unbitten cupcake on the ground and yelled, or grunted more so.

"Alright I can't! You obviously saw I'm a murderer, planning you as my next victim!" Oliver his head. He didn't know why he gave it all away, but this isn't his first break down.

Alina looked shocked and scared. She backed away slowly against a tree, guessing the man would still want to kill her. And even though every bone in her small body was telling her to run, she stood in her same spot, motionless. After a few silent and frozen seconds, she began to wonder. She was curious why this man wasn't running from her? Or at her for that matter. He just stood there angrily and sadly. Like he had failed someone by not killing her. This man... intrigued the 18 year old girl. So all she could say is...

"Why me?" Her voice was hushed but steady. Her whole body was still stopped.

"Why you what kid?" He finally looked up at her again. His face was an angry shade of pink, but that color seemed to fade when he looked at her again. She somehow... calmed him.

"Why did you choose me to kill? No wait! Why do you kill in the first place?" She said crawling over to the man who was sitting on the ground. Curiousity was now starting to get the best of her.

"Why do you care, kid?" He asked looking at her, getting frustrated once again. He hated talking about killing, even though he was a murderer.

"My name's Alina!" She said sternly, "And I just want to know!" She sensed that even though he was an angry killer, for some reason he wouldn't hurt her.

"First of all, why would you tell the murderer your name? Second..." He paused and sighed. "It's all I know..."

"All you know?" Alina said quietly and confused.

"Yes, ever since I was a child, I was taught by my younger, much better brother, that murder is how you get what you want in life. You kill the owner of a store to get his money. A chef to eat his food. A man to take his house or wife. It's all I know." Oliver began to tear up but wouldn't let the girl see him cry. He didn't want her sympathy. He wanted much more than that. He wanted some pride, maybe some confidence. He looked for it in murder but it never seemed to work.

"I see, well I can help you, just talk your feelings out." She listening intently. She even rubbed his arm slowly to comfort him. And it was working, but Oliver knew it was wrong.

"Kid" He pushed her arm away to resist any warm feeling he got from her.

"ALINA!"

"Whatever, shouldn't you be running away, as you can see, I'm in no mood to talk." He stood up and started his walk away.

"But if you do talk I can help you," She said staring sweetly into his eyes.

He looked away quickly, "no you can't." His face was gaining color again, but not of frustration this time.

"Yes I can!"

He felt like he was speaking to a child, "No you can't, now leave me alone"

"But I can!" She pouted like a little girl. He had enough. he had to get her away from him. He grabbed her by the throat almost choking her and pinned her to the ground. His eyes burned with anger. He didn't want tot hurt this girl. For some reason she was special. He didn't know why. But he knew that he would either hurt her or himself if he talked about his past, or his reason for being this way.

He let her go but was still on top of her. "Now you see... You see I can't change... Run away and don't find me again... I can only hurt you." He was gazing deep into her silver eyes, but too bashful to keep this eye contact for long. He looked over his shoulder and stood.

She slowly stood up terrified. She never took her eyes off the British man. He was now panting, curled up in a ball against a tree. He was mumbling under his breath "You always hurt me" over and over. She wanted to comfort him. She wanted to help him... But she wasn't sure she had the strength to. She slowly turned and began to run away, just like he told her to.

However soon, she was lost again, trying to find her way home. The woods were a dark and mysterious place to be alone. Even a killer was good company.

And once again, the evil man followed her. This man was now intrigued by the girl now. She was so brave, yet so shy. So strong, yet so broken. So beautiful, yet so hurt. He had to find out more about his new... obsession. He followed her every move, almost getting caught a couple of times. But there was one time he couldn't hide. He was walking behind her when a twig snapped. Before he could run behind a tree, Alina grabbed his arm.

"Hey, old buddy! Why are you following me?" Alina said smirking. Oliver tried to run but she had a good grip on him. "Well..."

"I just... I was... I didn't..." He wasn't sure what to say. "I didn't get a chance to apologize to you..." He said, sighing and looking ashamed. "My name is Oliver, and... Well..."

She smiled, "I'm listening" _Oliver, that's got a nice ring to it. _Before he could say anything, they heard two male voices coming from the distance.

"Matt, where could she be right now!?" The worried and recognizable voice stung at Alina. _Well, found my house._

"I'm not sure Vinny, I'm getting worried."

"Shit!" Alina sighed and held her head.

"What!?" Oliver asked worried. It was very unnatural to hear a girl like her cussing.

"Chill, it's just my annoying older brothers. I really don't want to go home!" The girl whined. If she was cooped up in that house again, Kyle would fill and infest her mind again.

"Well.." Oliver blushed. "You could stay at my house down the road," He sighed knowing her answer would probably be a stern no.

"Sure!" Alina said walking away from the house. Oliver looked surprised. Any girl in her right mind would say no. But then he remembered how insane this girl was.

"Ok, it's d-down here..." He lead her down a stone path... To his underground home where he had lived since he was merely a boy.

He removed a large stone slab from the ground and jumped into the hole. Alina was startled and confused. She wore he was living in Wonderland.

"Oliver!?"

"Yes!" He said popping back up with a smug look on his jumped, then gave him the evil eye but started to laugh. "Give me your hand."

She did as he said and was pulled on top of him in a tunnel. They blushed as they saw their position.

"Oh um sorry." Alina said getting off him. She got on all fours and wiped some dirt off her jeans.

"No its fine," Oliver said shyly. They crawled through the tunnel. They finally came to a small door, it led into a spacious apartment. "Welcome to my home!"

"Wow, did you build this place?" Alina asked amazed. It was ve country or woodlen style, and you could see roots poking through the 'roof'.

"From the ground down," He said trying to make a joke.

Alina just rolled her eyes. "So can I have a tour?"

"Sure!" Oliver took her to each of the rooms in the order they came along.

1. The living room

2. The kitchen... "My favorite!" Oliver said. He was always a baker.

3. The 'memory closet'... "What's in there?" Alina asked.

Oliver just sighed, "Nothing important." He almost never went in there now.

4. The library

and 5. the final room, the bedroom... "You'll stay in here," Oliver told her.

"And where will you sleep?" Alina asked as they both walked in.

"On the couch..." Oliver said. Alina felt bad but didn't want to argue it. She soon remembered her brothers and sighed angrily.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK! DO YOU HAVE A PHONE I CAN USE?!" Alina said quickly.

"Yeah here..." She took his cell phone and dialed her brother Vincent's number. Oliver could only hear part of the conversation.

"H-hey Vince... STOP YELLING I'M FINE!... Staying with a friend... I'm not that far... I'll be home tomorrow... No it's a guy... STOP WORRYING... I'm hanging up! Love you to jerk now bye!" She hung up the phone and threw it on the bed, then threw herself with it.

Oliver sat next to her on the bed and patted her head. "W-what's wrong?" He asked never being a good advice giver. He had never comforted anyon. He began stroking her arm like she did for him. It actualy worked to loosen her up.

"I HATE THAT HOUSE!" So Alina spoke to him all night, crying on his shoulder. She told him about her parents dying, and her overly protective brother. She explained how her house worked and how she now had 9 siblings instead of 2. She even talked about her boyfriend and how he had basically been ignoring her. And he listened to every word until she finally fell asleep... cuddling him.

And soon he fell asleep with her...

* * *

><p><strong>*Well there you go! Tell me if it's better than it was before and don't hope for an updatetoo quickly! Sorry but it's rough for me to write. See ya love ya bye!*<strong>


	2. The New Sibling

***Finally back! It's been way too long I know. I have no clue when I'll update my other chapters but I had to get this out before January 2nd. Enjoy!***

* * *

><p>Oliver was the first to wake up of the two. He felt awkward holding the fragile girl in her sleep. Almost like a pervert. But yet, he felt like he was keeping her safe. He lifted her sleeves and saw the scars and began to tear up. He didn't understand how someone so beautiful could do that to their body. But it was her body. He could try to convince her to stop, but she didn't have to listen. She could just keep cutting and eventually the loss of blood... The loss of blood would be too much. He began to cry at this point. He didn't understand. Less than five hours ago, he was going to take this girl's life. Now, he's trying to save it. And what was her boyfriend doing that made her want to cut. According to her, he was sweet. But how could he beOliver gasped loudly and it awoke Alina.<p>

"Oh! Morning Olly!" She suddenly felt close enough to him to call him that.

He wiped his tears and cleared his throat. "M-morning Alina," he barely stammered out.

"Olly, what's wrong?" She asked sitting up.

"It's nothing really, just some flashbacks and wishful thinking..." he sighed looking towards the direction his memory closet was.

"Olly, I told you my whole story last night. How my parents died, how I only had my two brothers to take care of me, who never paid attention me. How as soon as I got attention, we decided to bring more people into my home so I was ignored again. I even explained what each one of my scars represent, one is each of my siblings," She began to cry again, but quickly sucked her emotions back in. This was Oliver's time. "And you listened the whole time. Please tell me and I'll be just as considerate."

Oliver sighed, "Fine... But it's a long story." He hated talk about his past, that's why he had a locked room completely dedicated to everything he wanted to forget from his past. But for some reason, the raven haired girl had a charm that drove Oliver wild. He trusted her more than any human being at this point, and even he didn't understand why that was so.

"I can take it." Alina said with a sarcastic smile. The car crash that her parents were in seemed to be the most horrific thing she could think of happening to someone. But she knew she didn't have the most rough life. The person with the most rough life she knew was probably her older brother, Vincent. Not only did he face the same loss she did, but as soon as they were gone, he had to raise his two siblings, and fight to keep him together. Maybe that's why he so protective over his family. Maybe that's why he was so rough on her.

"Well, when I was born in England, my parents kept me very sheltered. So, I became very naive and, well, a push-over. My brother who was born a year later, after we moved to America, but they had to give him up for adoption because his brain was... Somehow altered while development. And the doctors said he'd grow up to be insane. Years later, two days after my 13th birthday. I heard a loud crash in my parents room. I ran into the room and they were gone. I heard a voice behind me say, 'They abandoned you.' I looked behind me and there was my brother. I didn't know him at the time, so I got frightened and backed away. He told me I was more of a wuss than he imagined and how he was my brother. He told me that my parents abandoned him, and they did the same to me. I believed him and began crying. He told me to... to stop being the a little pussy, and that I had to come with him. He took me and we became runaways. He killed anyone that got in our way. He even... Raped women. And because I was so sheltered I didn't know what he was doing, or that it was wrong. But I never did it though, I was too afraid to. He told me murder was the only way to get what you want. The first murder I committed was killing a man with an ice cream cart, because I wanted some. Then, one day we were in these woods and I was really scared. I was being clingy. He told me to stop but I wouldn't listen. He grabbed his knife and cut my arm, then he put it to my neck. He said he'll kill me if I don't leave him alone. He told me to run as far as I could from him. I did. And I got lost so I dug a hole. And made this home. I tried to be peaceful, but it never worked. When beautiful women walked the woods I would kill them. And though I planned to, I never raped them because it just felt wrong. I took there bodies to where... your home is now. I buried them there. That's why there's a stone path from your house to mine. And when your home was built, I hid the bodies somewhere else... I've killed 42 women, and if I was successful with you, 43."

Alina was speechless. She didn't know how to respond to his story. All she could say is... "W-what's your brother's name?"

Oliver looked up, his eyes drowned with tears, "I don't care, I don't even want to mention his fucking name! Oh I'm sorry for my language, he just makes me so... UGH!" Alina hugged Oliver and rubbed his back.

"Shhh... It's ok, he can't hurt you. You're far from him now, you'll be fine." She soothed. She knew how to comfort people by living in a house of runaways.

"And, I dread the day he comes back. But I'll be ready. I'm going to kill the mother fucker for ruining my life!... For killing my parents..." Alina's eyes widened as she wiped his tears.

"Oliver, I know this isn't the best time, but can you take me home? I want you to meet my family, I think meeting some of them could help you. And I'll call you when you get home so please." She felt like she was being rude, but she already had her brother's waiting long enough. She looked at Oliver with her big grey eyes that he was beginning to grow fond of, and he couldn't say no.

Oliver sighed, he didn't want this precious angel to leave his sight. "I'll take you home if you promise me two things!"

"Yes?" Alina was basically open to anything, and she wasn't sure what Oliver want. Hopefully he wasn't going to ask to kill her.

"First, you come and visit me any chance you get to, please?"

"Done! And the other?"

He took her hands in his and looked deep in her eyes. He pulled up her sleeves and kissed her scars. "You will try not to do this as much, please?"

She blushed and sighed. Her scars felt like they healed when the touched his lips. "I'll try."

"Please!" He begged.

"... Ok." She said hugging him. He slowly hugged back, breathing in deeply.

They left his apartment and went down the colorful stone trail. When they finally arrived home, a very stern looking, very angry Vincent opened the door. Alina didn't care but Oliver look terrified.

"Hello? Are you ready to come back to reality now?" He said to Alina yet still glaring at The British boy.

"No, but I'm being forced to!" She sarcastically said back. She hugged Oliver and stomped into the house. Vincent still glared at Oliver.

"If you touched her, I'll kill you." Vincent said before slamming the door in his face.

And Oliver just looked down and walked home slowly.

Alina tried to rush up the stairs but Vincent brought her down. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To my room!" She said again trying to escape.

"First off, the rules. I never want you to leave that late again with warning or your phone, I was worried sick." He told her sternly.

"OK," She said quickly trying to leave. He pulled her back once again.

"Second, I don't want you seeing that guy again!"

"WHAT!?"

"I don't trust him! I've seen him lurking around here before like some kid of killer. Now you won't seem him and that's final!"

"I HATE YOU! If it were Alice, Lyric, or Emilia, you wouldn't give a damn whether they go out with they're friends or not! But when its me, I can't do shit! I hate this!" She ran to her room and slammed the door. She sobbed and picked her blades. But she stopped herself remembering her promise to Oliver.

"Oliver! I can stay with him!" She began packing her things when someone opened her door. It was a tall, strong-looking, sexy guy in a leather jacket, a white shirt and jeans. He had brown hair, amber eyes, and a seductive smile.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I was looking for the bathroom."

"W-who are you?" Alina said, slightly frightened and intrigued.

"Oh, that's right, you were the sister who wasn't here when I was taken in. Well, my name's Allen, I'm your new adoptive brother you could say, it's a pleasure to meet you...?"

"Alina!" The girl said, putting her hand out, never taking her eyes out of his...

* * *

><p>Oliver paced his home. He was waiting for the damn phone to ring, but it never did. He kept waiting and waiting to hear his sweet angel's voice over the phone. But the damn phone wouldn't ring! <em>Is she ok? What if she got in trouble with her brother, Vincent. He didn't seem to like me... What if she just doesn't want to talk to me?<em> His thoughts worried him. After an hour and a half of waiting he went his room and fell asleep. Yet his mind still wondered about Alina. Was she ok? What was she doing right now?

* * *

><p>"Might I say you are the most beautiful of all the sisters," Allen said as he looked Alina up and down. He took her hand and kissed it. Her cheeks flushed deep red as he did so. She put on an awkward smile and looked down.<p>

"Well, t-thanks. I always thought Lyric was prettiest but w-whatever hehe." She seemed very nervous. She pulled her hand away when she realized he was still holding it. "So, what brings you to our home in whispering woods?" She said trying not to look in his soft eyes. She sat on her bed

He ruffled his shaggy brown hair and sat next to her on her bed. "Well, I've never really had a home, I was in and out of foster care since I was a baby. And When I turned 18, no one would take me in anymore. So I found myself constantly hitch hiking and traveling."

"Oh my God, that sounds horrible," Alina said finally looking up at him. "Don't you have any family to go to at all."

"I had a brother, he was really close to me, I taught everything he knows, but one day, we unfortunately got separated and I never saw him again. And since we were so young, we had no way to contact each other." He looked up towards her and their eyes met. Alina knew she was stuck now.

"Well, at least you found our home before you were killed or something..." She could barely speak. She could barely breath. There was some kind of intensity burning from inside him. She didn't know this feeling. It didn't feel like a crush. But she definitely liked him as more than just a friend. She wanted to... to pounce on him or something. She never felt like this before.

"I'm so glad I got the room next to you," He said with his seductive smile back on.

"Yeah, me too..." She said. She began tilting her head and leaning into him when someone opened the door. She jumped a little and turned to the door. Of course, perfect timing as usual, her brother Vincent interrupted the moment.

"Alina, I want to s- oh, I see you met Allen, you two must be getting along." He said poking his head into the room.

"Yes, she's such an angel." Allen said winking at her subtlety. She blushed and looked away.

"Well, I wanted to you, Alina, I'm sorry for the punishment I gave you. It's for your own good. And to make it up to you, I made dinner so you didn't have to, and it's your favorite."

"Thanks Vincent," She said smiling. But on the inside she was kicking herself. _Oliver! Oliver! I was supposed to go to Oliver's! Then Mr. Dreamy walks in... Ugh! _Her and Allen walked to the door but he went to his room. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'll be down, I just need to put something away." He said in his charming voice. She almost fainted when she heard it. She shook her head and headed down the stairs.

He closed the door and looked out the window. He saw the stone path Oliver had taken. "Nice choice Brother! She's a beautiful girl. She nice, shy, her body is amazing. I'll make sure to be gentle with her when I'm fucking her. But even if she does hurt, she won't feel the pain for too long. But she seems to be into me enough to want me." He blew a kiss at the stone trail then went down stairs to charm his next victim even more.

* * *

><p>Oliver awoke to a sound. He wasn't sure what it was a first. Everything sounded fuzzy when he woke. He then realized it was his phone. He jumped and answered it without any hesitation. The only person it could possibly be is his angel Alina.<p>

He cleared his throat, "Hello?" he acted like he didn't expect who it was going to be.

"Hey Oliver it's me! I'm sorry if it took a while to call you."

"No it's fine, but may I ask why?''

"Oh, I was at dinner with my family." She was too afraid to tell him that she met a totally hot guy... She had feelings for Oliver too.

* * *

><p><strong>*BOOM! Ok it wasn't that exciting... but still! I hope you guys like it so far and like I said before please leave reviews! Love ya bye!*<strong>


End file.
